


I don't mind

by orphan_account



Series: Azrael and Nick (OCs) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Drinking, Canon Gay Relationship, Demon Hunters, Exorcisms, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, M/M, Potions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Azrael becomes blood thirsty. His boyfriend, Nick, helps him with that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Azrael and Nick (OCs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572367
Kudos: 3





	I don't mind

Per usual, Azrael was sorting his potions and labeling them. His boyfriend lived across town and owned a bakery. As he was sorting potions, a few younger people, teenagers to be exact came in. They were just looking around at potions. It was the same group that came every two weeks. There was four people in the group, their names were Xavier, Stephen, Arlo and, Clementine. they were a group of young hunters, they hunted demons most the time and even wanted people like witches, werewolves and, vampires. Azrael absolutely adored the group and the stories they told of their adventures. 

"What can I get you today?" Azrael asked, putting another potion on the self. Xavier, the blonde, showed him a bite mark on his neck. "We successful got the vampire but, i was bit." he told Azrael. Azrael went to get the reversal potion but, his stomach made a strange noise which caused his cheeks to become red. He was glad no one pointed it out because they were busy talking. He gave Xavier the potion and told him it was on the house. They had thanked him and soon left. His stomach began to feel horrible. He closed the shop early and went to Nick's bakery. 

There was few people like usual, most people don't stay after buying. However, elder people seemed to adore the small shop he had owned. Azrael had went to nick and sat down at the counter. "do you have any stomach medicine?" he whispered. Nick knew his boyfriend too well and told him no. He told everyone there that the shop was closing soon. Once everyone left, Nick brought Azrael upstairs and laid him in bed. 

"What did you eat today?" Nick asked, closing the curtains. Azrael didn't answer which caused Nick to shake his head. "Is it blood you want? Being half vampire might being giving your stomach pain." he laid next to him. 

"I don't want to drink to much of your blood." Azrael had mumbled, curling up in the covers. Nick laughed quietly and kissed his forehead, "I went to a witch last week and she gave me the ability to regenerate my blood. You drinking my blood would be fine." he told his lover. His lover nodded and bit into his neck. He drank his blood for a while until, he couldn't handle anymore. He stopped drinking his blood and laid down. He had stifled a burp, his cheeks turning red when he did. "Sorry.." he told nick, embarrassed. Nick didn't mind and looked at Azrael's stomach, "do you mind if i-?" Nick began, Azrael shook his head and pulled up his shirt. His stomach was flat but, nick rubbed it anyway. His lover never knew how much he enjoyed this until Nick had began to do it. 

"When I was younger, my mom would rub my stomach when I overate. It usual made me feel better so, I was hoping it helped you as well. So, does it?" Nick asked as he rubbed his lover's stomach. Azrael nodded, "it feels gr- i mean good." he whispered. "I can tell you're a little bloated." Nick kissed his cheek, "I'll make you feel better though." he assured. Nick began to rub Azrael's stomach lightly in small circles. Azrael didn't complain, he stayed silent and let his boyfriend do what he wanted to. 

"I have some ginger ale that will make your stomach feel better." Nick told him, pulling a can out of his night stand. He opened it for his boyfriend, "open your mouth." Azrael did that. He loved being taken care of, when he was younger his parents were very neglecting and loved his sister more. His boyfriend put the can up to his mouth, Azrael had began to drink the ginger ale at a slow pace. His stomach had made those strange noises once again. He soon finished the can. Nick took it from his mouth and put it on his stand. He lightly rubbed Azrael's stomach. Azrael covered his mouth as he burped a few times. His face was red and he seemed embarrassed. Nick kissed him, "don't be embarrassed whatever makes you feel better." Nick told him. Azrael drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?


End file.
